Computing devices, and, in particular, the processing units of those computing devices, consume energy, typically electrical energy provided by direct current, and generate heat when performing processing. Conventional mechanisms of providing direct-current electrical energy are inefficient and typically generate environmentally damaging waste products such as soot, acid rain, radiation-emitting compounds, and other waste products. Additionally, conventional mechanisms for providing cooling to processing units consume energy to remove the heat generated when such processing units perform processing and exhaust such heat into the environment, or otherwise leave it unused. Mechanisms, such as fuel cells, exist for generating direct-current electrical energy in an efficient manner with less environmentally damaging waste products. Such mechanisms require fuel, or other raw materials, which are consumed to generate the direct-current electrical energy. However, such mechanisms also generate heat, which, again, is typically removed and exhausted into the environment, or otherwise unused, while additional energy is consumed to do so.